


[Podfic] Came to me in colors

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hands, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nail Polish, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pampering, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: foundthesun's summary:On a whim, Crowley decides to paint his nails.Aziraphale can't quite help but be curious.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Came to me in colors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Came to me in colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395070) by [foundthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundthesun/pseuds/foundthesun). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ulczdqirpwzo3k/GO_Came_to_me_in_Colors.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

7/8/20 Update - removed an extra line that had been missed during recording

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
